The Black Werewolf
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Sequel to Twilight Princess. A band of werewolves find their way into WWE...and there's a traitor amongst them. Can the WWE gang pull together to stop these beasts? Don't own any of the wrestlers except Ryota Valentine, my OC! Hee hee! Enjoy!
1. Curse of the Moon

The Black Werewolf

A band of werewolves find their way into WWE...and there's a traitor in their midst. Can the WWE gang pull together and stop these ravenous beasts? Sequel to 'Twilight Princess'.

--

Ch 1- Curse of the Moon

Taker laid on his couch, staring up at the full moon. Tomorrow night was Halloween, his and Kane's favorite holiday. A day to truelly strike terror into people's hearts, make them quiver in fear. Thinking of this made him smirk. He loved when people wet their pants at the sight of the Deadman coming for them. But together with Kane, people turn chibi and run away. There was a knock on his door and 20 year old Ryota Valentine, his wife, came in with his evening coffee. "Hey hon. You alright?" she asked. "I'm ok. Just thinking about tomorrow," Taker replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh yea. Halloween. You and your brother love it. What are you going to be?" she asked. "I think...maybe for one night...I'll use my old ministry robes," Taker said. "And? That's it?" she said. Taker thought for a moment before sighing. "...I can't think of anything else," he said. "Hmmm...what about a vampire lord?" Ryota suggested. "Hmm...that just might work. I might even scare my younger brother," Taker said with a smirk. "Sorry. Idea already taken," came Kane's voice. "Oh come on, Kane. Both of you can be vampire lords. Besides, that's the only thing I can think of," Ryota said, a hand on her hip. Kane shrugged. "I got it first so sorry," he said. "Oh will you knock it off! You're acting like a total idiot! I say both of you share the idea and that is FINAL," she said sternly emphasing the last word.

Kane shook his head and left, closing the door. "Ugh! I hate it when he acts like a damn baby. I don't know how you put up with him," Ryota said, flopping down beside him. Taker drank the last of his coffee and gave the cup to his wife. "Don't talk about Kane like that. He's no baby anymore." He slowly got up and grabbed his coat and hat. "I'm going out for awhile...I'm going to see my parents," he said. "Wait! I'm coming with you. Maybe my parents are there too," Ryota said, grabbing her silver cloak. The two headed out and 35 minutes later, they arrived at the cemetery. The two got out of Undertaker's hearse and walked past the dark gates and headed deeper into the cemertery. They looked around for their parents until Ryota spotted her family. She rushed over with Taker on her heels as she skidded to a halt. The two knelt in front of the three tombstones. One for her sister, one for her mother and one for her father. After a long silence, Ryota spoke. "Hey you guys..I just wanted to drop by and say hey. I found who I was looking for. It was Undertaker. It took awhile but he and I are finally married. I wish you guys were here..." Ryota trailed off for a second to calm her now shaking voice before speaking again "I keep dreaming about you guys every night and I know...(sigh) you guys are watching me from above. Riona...you were...the best sister I ever had. When I felt alone sometimes, you were always there for me, no matter what..." Ryota now had tears rolling down her face. "...Thank you...all of you...for such great memories," she said before her body shook with sobs.

Taker pulled her into his arms, her crying into his shoulder. He looked at their tombstones with a sad look before going back to calming the twilight princess down. After several minutes, Ryota finally calmed down and slowly got up and Taker placed an arm around her and went off to find his parents. 10 minutes of searching and he finally found them, but he found that Kane was there also, wearing his black leather jacket. They walked over to him. Kane heard footsteps and turned to see his brother and sister-in-law (is that right?) coming towards them. He saw that Ryota was tear streaked. "You found her parents?" he asked. Ryota slowly nodded, clutching onto Taker's shirt. He placed a hand over hers to insure that he felt the same way. "I guess we had the same idea," Kane said. The trio went to Taker and Kane's parents and Ryota placed a red rose on their grave. Then took something from her pocket. Pictures of their mom and dad. "While you two were wrestling Kennedy and MVP, I went over to the scene of the fire and deceided to look around. I managed to stumble across these. Thankfully, I said to myself, they're weren't burnt. When Taker told me he was going to see his parents, I knew this was the perfect time to go," she explained. Kane and Taker smiled. "Thanks, Ryota," Taker said.

Ryota nodded and placed their pictures on each respective grave, pinning them down with a stone. "There..now they're won't go anywhere," she said. She got up and went to Taker's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Suddenly, they heard twigs snap, making the three freeze. Then, they saw five wolves dash across the cemetery, yards from them. "Wolves? What are they doing here?" Kane asked. "We better get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this," Ryota said, eyes narrowing at the passing wolves. Taker agreed and quickly left. Once they arrived back at the arena, Ryota spoke up. "What were wolves doing in the cemetery?" "Dunno. Maybe they spotted something. But weren't wolves supposed to live deep in the woods?" Kane asked. "Yes. They fear us as much as we fear them. So they stay away," Taker replied. "Whatever the reason was for the wolves, I didn't like it one bit. I saw one of them stop as we left...like it wanted us," Ryota said. "Want us? That's going too far. Wolves only feed on animals, not humans," Kane argued. "But I saw the look in its eyes...it looked straight at us," Ryota said. "I have to go with Ryota on this one. Maybe it did want us and good thing we left, otherwise it would've notified its pack and could've headed right for us," Taker said, sitting on a couch.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Gotta be ready for tomorrow...hehehehehe," Kane said with a smirk. "Oh that's right. Halloween. I was thinking about the wolves that I forgot about that," Ryota said. She dug into her sack she carried with her on her travels. "Aha! My sister was looking for these for her 9th Halloween. Fake fangs! She was going to be a vampiress, but she couldn't find them. Good thing I had them," she said, pulling out a top row of fangs. "Perfect..." he said with a fake hiss. It sent a shiver down Ryota's spine. "Whoa...ok that was creepy," she said and the two of them laughed. He placed them in. "Perfect fit! All you need are some red contacts and you'll like a real vampire. I had some sports contacts here somewhere...AHA! Found them!" she said, pulling out a little white case. She opened it up and Undertaker placed the red contacts in. "You really looking convincing, Taker. You'll scare the wits out of anyone," Ryota said. "Don't I even scare...YOU?" he hissed, licking her neck. Ryota wrapped his arms around him, looking into his crimson eyes.

"No...not at all," she hissed right back. Taker chuckled as he continued to lick and nip at her neck, causing Ryota to moan with pleasure. He looked up and received Ryota's lips on his. They deepened the kiss, Taker's cold hands traveled up her back and into her brown long hair. He took in the scent of it. It smelt of vanilla. Ryota's hands went up his shirt, rubbing his back. Undertaker broke off the kiss and picked her up and pinned her down to the bed. "This is going to get interesting..." Ryota whispered. "Yes it is..." Taker said in the same tone. He kissed her once more. Taker's hands moved to her shirt and helped her take it off. Ryota deepened the kiss as his shirt came off. They continued this until Taker and Ryota fell asleep in each other's arms. At 2 o'clock in the morning, they heard a noise outside in the hallways. Undertaker was the first to wake up, sitting up. Ryota slowly woke up. "Mmm...baby, what's wrong?" she asked sleeply. "I heard something," Taker said. Ryota sat up also, covering herself with a sheet. "Stay here," he said and put on his shirt that Ryota took off. He slowly opened the door and looked around. He saw Kane peek out and mouthed 'You heard something too?' Kane nodded and continued to look around. They both shrugged and they closed their doors. "Who was it?" Ryota asked. "Kane heard something too, but we didn't see anyone go by," Taker said. Suddenly, they heard a scream! "It's Kane!" Ryota gasped, getting on her long silk robes and grabbing her necklace. Taker grabbed his black coat and the two hurried out. Ryota burst into the room to find Kane on the floor, three gashes in his right arm. "KANE!" the two shouted. They kneeled on their side of him. "Kane, what the hell happened?!" Taker exclaimed.

"Wolves...!! You were right, Ryota! They're more than just wolves!" Kane grinded out. Taker helped his brother sit up while Ryota tried to heal it. It healed, but it left three scars. Kane panted from trying to fight off the agony. "Where'd they go?" Ryota asked. "Dunno..(pant)(pant) They left as soon as they attacked me," Kane heaved. Ryota looked at Taker. "Do you think...? No way! They couldn't exsist!" she gasped. Taker nodded, confirming the truth. "...Werewolves," he said. Several of the other wrestlers that attended Ryota and Taker's wedding came running in, wondering who screamed. "Oh my God! What happened?" Michelle McCool asked. "Werewolf...and here's the proof," Taker said, holding Kane's scarred arm gingerly. "We saw black wolves at the cemetery when we went to visit our parents. We knew seeing wolves in the cemetery was really unusual," and Ryota went into the story. "What are we going to do?" Batista asked. Before any of them could answer, they heard growling from the doorway. They spun around to see three werewolves snarling at them. "Everyone, get behind me!" Ryota shouted. The others ran behind her as the wolves attacked. "TWILIGHT BARRIER!" Ryota shouted, unleashing a dome of twilight around the gang, protecting them. The wolves bounced off the dome, but they circled around, looking for a weak point.

"Is everyone ok?" Ryota asked. The gang replied with several nodding heads. "Ok, listen up. When I count to three, everyone run for their rooms and lock their doors. I'll hold them as long as I can, got it?" she said. The others got ready to run. "1...2..." the wolves were ready to pounce, teeth bared, a little bit of blood dripped from their fangs. "...3!!" Ryota shouted and produced another barrier to hold off the werewolves while the others ran. Ryota slowly backed up towards the doorway. Releasing the barrier, she slammed the door, cutting off the werewolves. She tore down the hallway and dove into Taker's room, Kane slamming the door and locking it. The three panted from running so hard. "You guys ok?" Ryota panted. The brother nodded, still trying to catch their breaths. Then, they saw scratch marks being dug into the door. "Dang it! These guys don't know when to quit! TWILIGHT BARRIER!" Ryota shouted, producing a wall on the door as the door was smashed to pieces. "Dammit! I don't have much strength left! Taker, Kane, get out of here!" Ryota said. "I'm not leaving you!" Taker argued. "Guys, if you don't get out of here, it'll be my fault...now GO!" Ryota shouted, pushing a window open with magic, sending the brothers out.

But Taker held onto the window. He saw her barrier slowly die and jumped back inside. "NO BROTHER!" Kane shouted, but it was too late. Ryota braced for the attack, but she felt herself being pushed out of the way and a bloodcurdling scream coming from her husband. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! UNDERTAKER!" Ryota screamed as fangs pierced his neck.

--

NO! Not Undertaker! Will he survive?

Please review.


	2. Blood Rage

The Black Werewolf

Ch 2. Will Undertaker survive the werewolf attack?

Let's find out

--

Ch 2 - Blood Rage

Undertaker laid on the floor, unconsious, as he took the full front of the werewolf bite. Ryota snapped out of her trance and unleashed a Twilight Blast on the huge dog. The werewolf was blasted through the doorway and into the wall. The werewolf slowly got up and called out to his pack and they left. Ryota ran to Taker and healed his neck. "Please don't die on me. Please don't die," she pleaded. The bite was healed, but left a scar like on Kane's arm. Kane jumped through the window and helped his brother up and placed him on the bed. Ryota checked his pulse and much to her relief, she felt one. Batista and Matt came into the room. "Is he alright?" Matt asked. "He...got bit," Ryota said sadly. "Oh man. Not good," Matt said. "Is anything we can, princess?" Batista asked. Ryota shook her head sadly. "Nothing for now. Kane, go check on the others," she said. Kane nodded and went with Batista to check on the gang. She then turned to Taker and took his cold hand in hers. She laid her head down, falling asleep. Hours past and Taker finally woke up and saw his wife beside him sleeping. He smiled and rubbed his neck and found the scars on where he got bit. Kane came back in the room and saw his brother was awake. "You feel alright?" he asked.

Taker saw his brother and nodded and added "...I think." "You got guts doing what you just did," Kane said. "But...I'll never be the same. I know what's going to happen now...I'm going to become...a bloodthirsty beast. I may hurt my wife...even you," Taker said looking down. Ryota moaned and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and saw her husband awake. "Oh Taker. Thank God you're awake!" she said happily, hugging him. Taker returned the embrace. Then, she broke away. "Why did you do that? You could've died! I told you to go!" she shouted. "Ryota, stop it! He just saved your life," Kane said, grabbing her arm gently. "But...I could've lost him.." By then, Ryota started to cry. Taker pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, my sweet princess. I just couldn't let you take the bite. I didn't you want in pain. I couldn't bear the thought of my wife...my dear Ryota dying before me," he said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Ryota hugged him tighter, tears continuing to fall. Then Kane shouted "Taker! The moon!" Taker saw it and the moon's glow hit his body. Kane dragged Ryota away as Taker started to transformed.

Black fur started to sprout from his body and his mouth lengthed to a snout. White sharp claws replaced his nails. He was on all fours as he continued to transform. His scream was replaced by a roar. His cold blue eyes became feral yellow. His breaths became ragged as he finished turning. Ryota stared in shock as Taker the Werewolf looked right at her. "T-Taker?" she stammered. She slowly moved forward. "No Ryota!" Kane said, trying to hold her back, but Ryota slapped his hand away. The more she got closer, the more faster her heart beated. "Taker, is that you?" she asked again. Taker kept staring at her before letting out a soft wimper. Ryota smiled and hugged Taker's neck gently. Taker rested his head on her shoulder. Kane smiled. Ryota stroked his soft black fur, soothing him. "Oh Undertaker...we'll help you get through this..." she whispered. Taker answered her with a soft lick on her cheek. The two broke apart and the trio walked outside. "Ryota, Kane get away! There's a wolf behind you!" came Cherri's voice. All three turned around to see nothing behind them. "Cherri, will you calm down? The wolf behind me is Undertaker, victim to a werewolf bite," Ryota said. "Phew...ok," Cherri said. "Where are the others?" Kane asked. "In Big Show's room," replied the diva. They thanked her and set off. Undertaker stopped and lowered himself to Ryota. "You want me to get on your back? Wait, won't that hurt you?" she asked. The black werewolf shook his head and beckoned her to get on. Ryota slowly climbed and Undertaker got up and continued to walk with Kane.

As they approached Big Show's room, several people gasped as they Taker as a werewolf. Taker let her down and she petted his head as a thanks. "So anyone got any ideas on how can we kill these things?" Jeff Hardy asked. "I think silver can still work. Remember these are werewolves we are talking about. If memory serves, it should work. Batista, give me that silver dagger on the table," Ryota said. Batista tossed it and she caught it. Then, she turned to the black werewolf. "Listen to me. I'm going to test this on you. I'll heal you afterwards, ok? This is going to hurt, but hang in there, got it?" she said in a gentle voice. Taker nodded and shut his eyes, embracing for the stab. She took one of his paws, her knife hand was shaking. She closed her eyes and plunged the knife into his paw, a yowl of pain escaping him. She yanked the knife quickly out and healed his paw. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked, hugging his neck. Taker licked her earlobe as a yes. "That must've hurt," Matt said. "No sh-t, Sherlock," Jeff said. Then, they saw the sun's rays shine in the room. Then, they saw Undertaker changing back. His black fur slowly disappeared, his claws returned to nails, his face slowly decreased in length. He was soon back to the man they knew. He shook his head, clearing his vision and hugged Ryota. "Good to have you back, brother," Kane said.

The two lovers slowly stood, Taker leaning on Ryota for support. "Anyone hurt?" he asked. "Nope. We're all fine," Big Show said. Taker heaved a sigh of relief. Then, he looked his hand where Ryota stabbed him, flexing it. "Sorry about that," Ryota said, blushing. Taker gave her a reassuring smile. "So what are we going to do about these guys?" Triple H asked. "Dunno. We don't know how many have breached the building," Ryota said. "She's right. If we don't how many there are, how can we prepare?" Matt asked. Ryota thought for a minute before turning to Triple H. "Give me that dagger again," she said. Triple H tossed her the dagger and she caught it once more. She placed it on the floor and her hand glowed purple. She placed her glowing hand on the dagger and called out "GEMINI!" The dagger replicated into many daggers. "There. A dagger for each of you." "Nice thinking, princess," Kane said, taking a dagger. The rest of the gang each took a dagger. Then, they heard barking and roaring. "Uh oh. Company," Triple H said. "Ok. Listen close. We'll each go in a group of two. Triple H, go with Batista. Kane, go with Matt. I'll take Undertaker. Big Show, go with Jeff. Let's go," Ryota said. The others nodded and they headed out in different directions.

With Taker and Ryota...

"Is it just me or do I smell blood?" Taker asked. "It's your wolf instincts. Lead the way," Ryota said. Taker took off with Ryota on his heels. A minute later, Taker stopped Ryota and pointed to the ring. Inside were two werewolves, ready to take a bite out of Stephanie McMahon! Ryota charged up her Twilight Blast and blasted it towards the closest werewolf. "Hey, flea bags! Up here!" Ryota shouted. The werewolves turned towards the two. They ran for her, but Taker was ready. He flung his dagger at the chest of one of them, making it fall dead. He yanked it out and stabbed it into the other chest of a brown werewolf. "Nice throw," Ryota said. "It's all in the wrist. Let's get Steph and get out of here," Taker said. His wife nodded and ran for the ring. "Ryota! Taker! Oh thank God you came!" Steph said in total relief. The two girls hugged briefly before Ryota took her hand and the three ran for it. Once backstage, they headed for Big Show's room. Ryota slammed the door once they were inside. "Geez, that was close," she said, leaning on the door, panting. "It's a good thing you two came, otherwise, I would've been dog food," Stephanie said.

With Big Show and Jeff...

"Behind ya Show!" Jeff called as he stabbed his dagger into the werewolf. Big Show turned around and grabbed the wolf by the throat and thrusted the blade into the chest, the body falling limp in his grasp. Then he threw the corpse into the other wolves knocking them down. "Geez, how many of these bloody things are there?" Jeff asked. "Don't know. We better get out of his hallway," Big Show said. With that, the two ran for it. Then, they heard a bloodcurdling scream. "What the..?! Who was that?!" Jeff exclaimed. "One way to find out," Big Show said. The two darted down another hallway and slammed the hallway doors, blocking off the werewolves. Big Show locked them and the two ran down the hallway and looked in each room until Jeff spotted John Cena laying on the floor, blood coming from his bitten neck. "Ah man. First Taker, now Cena. Big Show, get in here!" Jeff shouted. Big Show tore into the room and picked up Cena. "Uggh...Show? Jeff? AHHH! My neck!" Cena shouted, clutching his neck. "Hang in there, bud. Let's get out of here," Jeff said. The two with Cena in tow, looked for another way back to where they started.

With Kane and Matt...

"Uggh. Geez, it smells like rotten garbage down here. I'm glad I don't a sensitive nose like your brother," Matt said, covering his nose. Bloody claw marks were scratched along the wall. "It looked like there was bloodbath here," Kane said, his nose also covered. They continued down the hallway until Matt spotted a body...it was Jamie Noble! "Yo Kane. Look who it is," Matt said, kneeling down. Kane knelt down also and checked his pulse. Sadly, there was nothing. "It's too late for him..." he said. "Poor guy. Let's go," Matt said. The two got up and continued until they spotted a shadow. Kane and Matt hid behind some crates, daggers out. They heard snarling and growling. "Let's take these creeps," Matt whispered. "No. We don't know how many there are," Kane said. He crept out from behind the crates, slowly approaching the corner. When he peaked around...his eyes widened with horror as he saw who was now victim to the werewolves...Lita! Anger rose in him as he quickly killed off the three werewolves. Matt heard the noise and rushed over and saw Lita's bloody body. "No...not Lita..no," Matt gasped, falling to his hands and knees. Tears fell from his eyes. "Lita...why her?! Grrr...I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Matt shouted and tore off. "Matt, no!" Kane shouted after him.

With Batista and HHH...

The two had just finished killing a werewolf, Batista suffering a gash to his left leg. "Dave, you alright? Here," HHH tore a big part of his shirt and wrapped it around Batista's leg. "Thanks, Hunter," Batista said in relief. HHH slung one of Batista's arms around his neck and the two headed into the closest room. Hunter closed the door and locked it. He set his friend down on the floor against a cabinet. "Man. Ever since Ryota came here, lots of strange stuff's been going on around us. It seems we never get a break," Batista said. "Yea. I have to agree. But hey, I'm glad she came. I mean, come on. She's married to Taker for cryin' out loud. She's helped us a lot with these legends and myths. She's like an expert," Hunter said. "Cause she IS an expert, remember? She's the Twilight Princess," Batista said. "Oh right. Hehe. I'm going to glad when this is over. I wonder how the others are doing?" Hunter asked. "Probably more better off than us," Batista said with a weary smile, the two laughing. Then, barking was heard, making Batista and Triple H focus. "Batista, can you still fight?" Hunter asked. "I think I can. Don't worry about me," Batista said, getting up, taking out his dagger. The door was banged on a few times before it was busted down.

Back to Ryota, Stephanie and Taker...

"I hope everyone's alright," Stephanie said. "I'm sure they are. Trust 'em," Ryota said with a reassuring smile. The three were still resting in Big Show's room, a Twilight Barrier set up just in case the werewolves found them. Taker took out his cell and dialed Matt's number. It rang a few times before he answered.

_Hello?_

Matt, are you guys alright?

_Yea, but...we found Lita...she's dead_

What?! Lita's dead?!

"NO!" the girls exclaimed.

_Yea. Kane found her first. We found Jamie Noble dead, too._

Taker sighed, shaking his head. But he continued.

What about the others? Have you heard from them?

_No. Nothing. I'll try to give Triple H a call to see if they're ok. Did you two find anyone?_

Yea. We found Stephanie McMahon. Luckily, she was still in one piece when he found her. She's with us right now.

_That's good news. Oh snap I gotta go. We heard somethin'._

With that, Matt hung up. Ryota hung her head. Lita was her best friend. "I'm sorry, Ryota," Taker said. He went over and his wife threw his arms around him. Suddenly, the door was torn down and three werewolves stood there, snarling and growling. The barrier was the only thing holding them back. "Honey, protect Steph," Ryota said, taking out her dagger and made it grow into a sword. Taker nodded and got in front of Shane's sister. "Ok, you tick covered canines! Come and get me!" Ryota taunted. She let down the barrier and one by one, she fought them. With the last one, she charged up another spell and shouted... (AN: Free soda on the right guess on where this attack came from) "WORLD SHAKING!" she slammed her fist into the ground, sending a yellow ball of light at the wolf, slamming it into the wall.

"Nice one, princess," Taker said. "Thanks," Ryota replied. Suddenly, a pair of sharp fangs pierced Ryota's neck, making her scream in pain. "RYOTA NO!" Stephanie shouted. Taker felt his rage soar through the roof as he transformed into his werewolf form, his yellow eyes turning blood red. Ryota's body was flung into the wall, making her yell in pain before falling unconsious. Taker snarled and snapped his jaws. He leapt at the werewolf, biting deep into his neck. The wolf yelped in pain as Taker shook him like a rag doll until he heard a dull SNAP! He tossed his body aside, his anger calming down. He transformed back into his human form and ran to his wife. He gingerly picked her up and set her on the couch. "Ryota...please be ok. Please don't die," Taker pleaded in his mind as he tore part of his shirt and wrapped his around her neck.

--

First Taker, then Cena, now Ryota? What's next?

Review and find out!


	3. Smackdown's halloween special part one

The Black Werewolf

Ch 3. Ryota suffered a horrendious bite from a werewolf.

Can she survive her new condition? Let's find out!

--

Ch 3 - Smackdown's Halloween special part 1

Everyone met back in Show's room only to see Ryota with part of Taker's shirt wrapped around her neck. "Oh my God...not her, too," Kane gasped in horror. "I still felt a pulse from her, but it's weak. Let's hope she can fight back," Stephanie said. Taker kept looking at his wife with one of her hands in his, praying she would make it. "I just can't believe that Jamie Noble and Lita are dead," Triple H said. Kane's heart jerked at her name, Matt clenching his fists. "We should've gotten to her faster. She could've had a chance," Matt said. "Now...she's.." he looked away. Taker looked at his brother. "We will avenge her. I promise. Her death won't go in vain," he said. Kane looked at his brother, then smiled and nodded. "Well said, Taker," Matt said. "Yea. These dogs are going to be nothing but fur coats when we're done with them," Triple H said. The others nodded in agreement. Taker smiled a little at this. Matt looked out the door for more of those ravenous beasts and saw that they were heading out. "They're gone! We're in the clear," he said, shutting the door. "But still we have to be careful. They could be faking it so we can let our guard down," Kane said.

Taker gently picked up the princess. "Ok. Everyone, head back quietly and don't make a noise that may draw them back," he said. With that, one by one, the wrestlers headed back. Once Taker reached his room, he locked the door. He laid his wife on his bed and covered her up to her stomach. "Wake up soon...my Ryota. We need you," he said before falling down onto the couch and falling asleep. The next morning, the sun's rays peeked inside Taker's and Ryota's room, awakening the princess. She slowly sat up, stretching. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mirror and memories of seeing Paul Bearer's reflection flooded into her mind, giving her slight shivers. Looking at it, she saw the bite marks on her neck.

"It's a miracle I surivived. I should be dead right now," she thought. She slowly got out of bed and put on a navy blue skirt and a black sleeveless t-shirt. She brushed out her scraggly hair and tied it up in her usual black ribbon. She looked over to her sleeping husband, smiling. She went over and kissed him on the forehead. "Wake up, my lord," she said softly. Taker's eyes flickered open and smiled when he saw his wife standing over him. "You're awake...(sigh) good," he sighed. He got up off the couch, taking Ryota into his arms. She returned the embrace. "I guess you're not the only one now and you know what I mean," she said. "Yea...I'm sorry that--" "No. There was nothing you could do. I have to accept my fate," Ryota said cutting off her husband.

Then, Triple H came in. "Oh Ryota thank God you're awake. You need to go to the Hardy's room. We found Cena with bite marks on his neck," he said. "Oh not him too!" Ryota said. The three hurried to their room to find Cena's neck wrapped up in bandages, sitting in one of the chairs. He saw Ryota and Taker come in and a grateful smile graced his lips. "Good to see ya, girl. I see you got bit, too," he said. "Yea. It's a miracle you're alive. Now hold still," she said. She placed one hand on his bite mark. A glow of amber and his gash was healed, also leaving scars. "I'm glad everyone's alright," Batista said. (AN: he's wearing pants so he can cover up his wound, which is still wrapped up) "Me too, Dave. (sigh) I didn't expect these wolves to be real. But hey, we were ready right?" Ryota said.

"Yea. That's all that matters. The next time they come, they're going straight to hell," Big Show said. "Could've said it better myself," Kane said. "Guys...I'll be back in awhile. I need to get some fresh air. I used up a lot of my power fighting those beasts," Ryota said. With that, she walked out. She gazed at the sight around her. Blood marks, scratches in the walls, blood trails on the floor. A sight that made the princess of twilight sick to her stomach. Everywhere she looked, there was blood, blood and more blood that was shed. Once she got outside, she spread her grey angel wings and flew to the roof. There, she sat on the edge, staring out at the rising sun.

Today was Halloween. "Oh man. We got a lot of explaining to do to Mr. McMahon. He's going to wonder why there's blood everywhere...wait a second! I've got it! We can just say it's for a scare. I hope he'll buy it," she said to herself. Then, to her surprise, there was McMahon's limo! She quickly flew inside and broke the news to the wrestlers. "Guys, Vince's coming. Plus, there's blood and scratch marks all over the place. But I have an idea," Ryota said. And she told them about the blood and scratches being there for a Halloween scare. "Do you really think he's that dumb? He's not going to buy it, Valentine," John said. "Oh yea? I bet ya fifty dollars he'll buy it," Ryota said with a smirk. "You're on," John replied and the two shook hands.

Then... "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS DOING HERE?!" came Vince's voice. "Watch...and learn, Cena," Ryota said. "You better hope he'll buy it," Hunter said. Ryota smiled and stepped outside. "Like it, Mr. McMahon? It's for Halloween. I wanted to make it look like there's something down here...something beastly. What do you think?" they heard her say. "Hmmm...HAHAHAHAHA! Pure genius. I think you do take after your husband. I like it! This is nice work, Mrs. Valentine," they heard Vince reply. John frowned, growling while Hunter, Dave and Paul snickered. "Carry on with your decoration. For a minute there, you gave ME a heart attack. I like it," they heard Vince add before walking off.

Once out of earshot, Paul, Hunter and Dave burst out laughing. "You lost big time, John!" Hunter said. Ryota strided in with a big smug look on her face and held out her hand. "Cough it up, Cena," she said while the three laughed. Taker and Kane both had the same look like Ryota's. "Grrr. Dammit. That's my last fifty," John said, slapping it in her hand. "Too bad. It's mine now! Who's the big shot now, huh?" Ryota taunted. "I can't believe Vince bought it," Batista said. "Hook, line and sinker," Hunter added. "Now then, I need to make it more convincing so Vince doesn't get suspicious. So...you know what we got to do, right?" Ryota said, eying Taker and Cena, who nodded. "The rest of you, get some dark red paint and spread all over the walls. It's time to turn this building into a haunted building," she added with an evil smirk. The process took up to two hours, but it got done just in time for a Halloween special of Friday Night Smackdown. "Perfect. Hehe. I'm going to like the look on everyone's faces. They're going to FREAK!" Ryota said with a devilish smile.

Taker was in his room, getting on his now mildly torn Ministry of Darkness robes, and this time, he made his crimson eyes and grew his wolf fangs. "A werewolf prince? Nice," Ryota said. She was in her princess form (minus the wings), but she altered it a bit. She also torn some of her dress, making it look like she was in battle. "Are you ready, my werewolf princess?" Taker asked, smirking as he took her into his arms. Ryota growled playfully as he licked her neck. She caressed his cheek and softly placed her lips on his, her tongue looking for entrance and he granted it. Her tongue explored the recesses of his mouth and he moaned with pleasure. His slightly sharpened hands rubbed her back as they deepened the kiss. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Taker felt a trickle of blood run from the corner of his mouth and Ryota licked it off, smiling. From the doorway, Kane, as a vampire lord, was peeping in, smiling. "Man. Ever since Ryota came here, Taker's grown soft at the heart. He's not the cold hearted person he was before and I'm happy for that. It was about time he found someone to teach him about love," he thought. With that, he walked off. With the werewolf prince and princess, he placed an arm around her and together, they walked towards the arena. "Lillian wants me to announce the matches tonight so I'm gonna be out there all the time," Ryota said.

Taker nodded, kissing his wife on the forehead. "You'll do great," he said. Ryota smiled and the two hugged before the princess went out to the arena, her entrance song was Angel of Darkness. The crowd went wild as the new werewolf princess made her way to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ryota Valetine!" Lillian called out. Ryota pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear after she slid into the ring. Lillian and Ryota embraced briefly before handing the mic to the princess. "Hello Atlanta!" she said, making the crowd go nuts. "Are you ready for a Halloween special of Friday Smackdown?" Ryota asked, earning a cheer once more. "Well, this is going to be interesting tonight cause...something got out last night. Something bad," Ryota said and an eerie calm settled over the crowd. The titantron came on and showed the 'bloody' scratch marks along the walls and a little blood trail was on the floor. "Whoa...the boys outdid themselves," she thought. She sensed some fear from the crowd. "Let's just hope our combantants can make it to the ring without whatever's back there getting them first. Now, let's introduce our first match and it is for the Tag Team Championship," Ryota said, the crowd going wild. (que John Morrison's theme) "First to the ring, representing ECW, they are the world tag team champions, John Morrison and The Miz," she said. The crowd booed like crazy.

"What a bunch of showoffs. But they are in for a nasty surprise," she thought.

--

Who will be Morrison and Miz' opponents?

Review and find out.


	4. Part 2

The Black Werewolf

Ch 4. Part 2 of the Halloween special of Smackdown

Who are Miz and Morrison's opponents? Let's find out!

--

Ch 4 - Part 2

As Morrision and Miz got into the ring, Morrison eyed Ryota. She let out an animalistic growl, making Morrison back off. "Yea you better back off, pervert," she thought, glaring her new crimson eyes at him. There was a huge explosion of flames, queing Kane's theme, making the crowd go nuts. "Next, weighing in at 323 pounds, Kane!" Ryota shouted, smiling. Miz and Morrison slid out of the ring. "Oh you guys are in for it now. You're about to walk into hell and no one ever comes out alive," Ryota thought. Kane walked over the top rope and walked to the middle of the ring, raised his arms and threw them down, fire exploding from the ring posts. He cracked his knuckles and walked over to Ryota and stood by her. "This is going to be good," he said. Ryota nodded. After a few moments, the titantron came on, the lights dimming. It showed the bloody hallways and there was Taker, walking to the arena. Suddenly, something pulled him into the shadows! Taker gave out a bloodcurdling scream as his snarling and snapping was heard. "TAKER NO!" Ryota screamed, pretending to be afraid. "Cena, go easy on him," she thought. Kane stared in 'horror' as his brother was pulled into the shadows of the hallways and 'killed' him.

"Wha...what the heck was that?" Ryota asked, 'terror' on her face. Suddenly, the crowd heard a loud howl, causing most of them to scream. The lights cut back on and there on top of the ramp was Taker, the black werewolf, with Cena beside him. The black werewolf slowly walked towards the arena, Morrison and Miz scared to death. The wolf leaped over the ropes and landed softly on his paws like a cat. He looked up to Kane and Ryota and transformed into the Deadman they love. "Oh sweetheart, you're ok! Thank God!" Ryota sighed in fake relief, hugging her husband.

Cena looked at them before retreating backstage. "Are you up for your match?" Kane asked. Taker nodded, eyeing Morrison and Miz with a devilish smirk. Soon the match began with Kane dominating Miz with Undertaker pounding on Morrison outside. Ryota sat back as her husband and brother-in-law decimate the tag team champs. Ryota sighed. "Man I thought these guys would be better than this. They are BORING," she muttered. Kane saw the unimpressed face of the princess and nodded to his brother who nodded back and transformed into his werewolf form, letting out a howl. Morrison scrambled up and ran with Taker on his heels. Ryota looked up and broke out in hysterics along with the crowd.

"DOWN BOY! Uh SIT! HEEL! COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK!" Morrison screamed. Taker leapt over the ring cutting off Morrison. "Eeep..." Morrison squeaked. Taker continued to growl as he backed Morrison up the ramp slowly like a cat trapping a mouse. (AN: remind you of a certain cartoon?) As Morrison headed backstage, Cena was there to stop him, snarling and snapping his jaws threatningly. Morrison ran the other way, right towards Taker. He lowered himself behind a big black box until Morrison passed him, then...POUNCE! He landed on Morrison, tackling him from behind. "AHHH!! MIZ HELP ME MAN!" Morrison screamed. "HELP YOURSELF!" Miz said as he was trying to back away from Kane. Minutes later, the match was over with Kane chokeslamming Miz and pinning him. Ryota stood up from her seat, going nuts with the crowd. "Here are your tag team champions, Kane and the Undertaker!" she said through the mic. Kane and Taker held up their tag team gold, earning a cheer from the audience. Ryota embraced Taker and Kane before letting them go.

Ryota hopped to the top rope and sat down on the upper right hand ring post. "Now how was that? I didn't expect my husband to be a werewolf. But who was other one? Right now, our next match is schdueled for one fall and it is for United States Championship But this is a Hardy vs. Hardy match!" she said. Matt Hardy's theme came on, making the crowd go wild. "Introducing the Hardy Boys, Matt and Jeff Hardy!" The crowd went wild as the brothers came out. They stared at the new ring announcer with both of them having huge grins. Then, the lights went out. Ryota glared through the dark, crimson eyes glowing in the dark. She leapt from the ring and landed in front of the Hardy Boys as two werewolves tried to take a bite at them. "Dark Twilight Chain!" she shouted, unleashing an amber chain and lashed at the two wolves. She slung the chain around one werewolf and with enough force, she flung him through the stage. The werewolf crashed at the bottom of the stage. She then whipped the chain to the other werewolf as it went after the Hardy boys and tugged him back towards her and she plunged her claws into his chest, blood splattering onto the stage.

She yanked her hand back out, causing the wolf to fall dead. The lights cut back on and some people screamed as they saw a dead werewolf. Ryota was licking the blood off her hand as she recalled her chain spell. "Geez. When do these guys give up?" she asked. Jeff and Matt shrugged and headed for the ring. Matt came out victorious in the matchup and the show had come to end two hours later. Ryota rushed backstage to tell her brother-in-law and husband about the wolves. She tore down the hallways as fast as her legs could carry her. As she rounded the corner, she rammed into someone, causing both of them to go down. "Hey watch where you're-- !! Taker, sorry about that!" Ryota said as the two of them got to their feet. "What's wrong?" Taker asked. "(Huff)(huff)(heave) WolvestriedtoattacktheHardys!" she said, still panting. Taker gave her a weird look. "What did you say?" he asked. "Give me a minute...(pant)(pant) Werewolves tried to attack the Hardys!" she gasped out. "What?! When?!" Taker asked. "Before they got to the ring. I managed to kill them both," Ryota said. "Why are they attacking now?" Taker asked. "That's what I want to know. But I have their buddies will be along as soon as they figure out their comrades are dead. I also got a feeling that they'll bring more than last night," Ryota replied. "You got a plan?" Taker asked. Ryota nodded. "And a good one. Tell the others we're going to be at war tonight. Meet in our room ASAP," Ryota said.

After Smackdown, Kane, Hunter, Dave, Matt and Jeff, Ryota and Taker meet in the Deadman's room. "So we're going to war tonight, huh?" Hunter asked. "Yea. I had to skin two werewolves to keep the Hardy boys from being dog food. It's about time I tuned ya'll up," Ryota said. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of her crystal. It began to glow with rainbow colors and one by one, a mini crystal flew out and hovered. "These are element crystals. These crystals make up my Twilight Crystal," Ryota said. "How do you know?" Hunter asked. "A while ago, Midna visited my dreams and told me the crystal's origins. It was made in order to balance the elements. Without the crystals, the elements would be out of control and darkness would take this chance to rule the world. That same darkness tried to dominate the world until Midna brought the element crystals together and made the Twilight Crystal and captured the darkness and made it one of the elements," Ryota explained. "Whoa. Midna really told you that? (Whistles)" Batista said. "Yes. Now, you're going to need these in order to fight back against the hordes of werewolves," Ryota replied. The crystals flew a few feet before diving into each of the boys. The symbol of their element glowed on their foreheads. Jeff had Mercury (ice), Kane Mars (fire) Taker Jupiter (thunder) Hunter Uranus (air) Dave Neptune (water) and Ryota Saturn (darkness) and Matt Pluto (wind).

Ryota slowly opened her eyes and they were amber lined with crimson. Her hair had silver streaks. Her nails were lined with venom. She had two of her fangs stick out a little from her mouth. Taker was the most shocked out of all the boys who gazed upon her new look. The lights cut off in the hallways, indicating the war had begun. "Boys...let's fight," Ryota said, summoning her Saturn Staff.

--

Who will come out victorious?

Review!


	5. The war begins

The Black Werewolf

Ch 5. The Element Soldiers vs. The Werewolves!

Who will win this war? Let's find out!

--

Ch 5 - The war begins...

Ryota and the boys spread out to root out the rest of the werewolves.

With Hunter and Dave..

They was taking on five werewolves. "Let's see what I can do...URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Hunter shouted slamming his fist into the ground, creating a ball of light and it reduced three werewolves to ashes. "Whoa...so that's Uranus's power. Let's see what I can do," Batista said. He raised his hands and called out "NEPTUNE AQUA PRESSURE!" A surge of water shot from his hands and drowned the last two. "Nice, Dave," Hunter said. "You too, Hunter. Let's go find some more," Dave said. The two rushed down the corridors to find three more werewolves in their path. Hunter somehow summoned a sword. (AN: Sailor Uranus's space sword) It glowed and he shouted "SPACE SWORD SLASH!" A swing of the sword and a beam blade sliced through the wolves, cutting them in half. But from behind, another werewolf pounced on top on Hunter and went in for the bite when a saber stabbed him in the throat and threw him off. "You ok?" Dave asked, two aqua blue sabers in his hand. Hunter got up and nodded. "Damn, these guys won't give up. Let's go help the others before them or us are dog bait," he said. Batista nodded and the two continued their werewolf hunt.

With Matt and Jeff Hardy...

"PLUTO CHRONOS TYPHOON!" Matt shouted, twirling the Staff of Wind, sending a gale at the four wolves. "MERCURY ICE STORM!" Jeff called out, unleashing a blizzard from his mouth that froze the four in mid air. "Look at that. Wolf sculptures," he said. "No time to joke, bro. We got more company," Matt said, readying his staff while Jeff his Ice Sword. Five werewolves surrounded them, snarling and growling. "Dammit! Where are these guys coming from!?" Jeff growled. "They...are my pack," a voice from the dark said. "Who are you!? And where are you?!" Matt exclaimed, looking around. "I am the very person who you trusted for all these months Ryota's been here," the voice chuckled. "Wha...? Who are you?!" Jeff shouted. The figure stepped out from the shadows in a black robe. "Coward, quit hiding yourself and let's see who you are!" Matt snapped. "Gladly...Matt," the voice said. His hands moved to his hood and he pulled it down. "No...it can't be...!! Traitor!" Matt shouted. Before either of them could move, both of them were knocked out. "Take them to the boiler room," the figure said. Two of the wolves hoisted them onto their backs and fled. "Now...to find the person who's tormented me for last several years he's been here...the Undertaker," the figure said.

With Kane...

He was out of breath from battling ten werewolves at once, only sustain a minor slash across his cheek. All of them had burn marks on them. "This power really suits me...those wolves are toast," he said. In his hand was the Mars Fire Whip, still smoking from the use of its power. He looked around him before walking down the corridors, searching out for more werewolves. Behind him came a growl. He turned to see a dark red werewolf. It stopped and looked at him. Kane had his whip ready in case it attacked. Then it wimpered. "Wha...? What is it?" he asked it. The werewolf started to scratch in the wall. The message said...

I AM LITA. PLEASE HELP ME.

"What?! Lita?! Wait, how do I know it's you?" Kane asked. The werewolf looked at him before transforming into the woman he once loved. "Kane...it's me," Lita said. Kane dropped his whip and she rushed into his arms. "Oh God...Lita...I thought you were dead. I saw you...in the hallway. You..." he trailed off for his voice broke. "It's ok, Kane. I'm here now. Listen I know who is in charge of the wolves," Lita said. "Who is it?" Kane asked. "It's..."

With Taker and Ryota...

"SURPREME THUNDER BLAST!" Taker shouted, unleashing a barrage of lightning bolts from his Jupiter Lance. They were surrounded by nine werewolves, but it was down to five. "SATURN DARK AURA!" Ryota shouted, sending a wave of darkness at the last five. Taker leaned on the wall for support for his energy was half spent. "Geez. My first fight and I'm already half done in," he panted. "Hang in there, sweetheart. We've got to make it through this otherwise we're chow," Ryota said, half leaning on her Saturn Staff. (AN: Sailor Saturn's staff from Sailor Moon) "I wonder how the others are doing?" Taker asked. "I hope they're ok," Ryota replied. They heard clapping from Taker's side and there stood the figure in the black robe. "Very impressive, Undertaker. You and your wife fight wonderfully...especially for werewolves," the figure said. "Who are you?! Are you the leader of these beasts?!" Taker asked, readying his lance. "Hahahaha! Taker, don't you recognize me? It's me..." The figure lowered his hood "...Edge," he finished. "Grrr...TRAITOR!" Ryota snapped, pointing her staff at Edge. "Traitor is such a harsh word, dear Ryota. Now...kindly hand over the necklace," Edge sneered, stretching out his hand. "There's no way you can control the Twilight Crystal's power. It needs a pure heart, not a tainted one," Ryota said.

Edge retracted his hand, sighing. "I've asked nicely...now I have to up the stakes...on two Hardy boys," he said. "What did you do to them, you snake in the grass!" Taker snapped. "Don't worry. They're safe...for now. Get you and your friends down to the boiler room if you want to save them. Don't come...and you can say goodbye to your friends, Jeff and Matt. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Edge laughed. "Grrrr...EDGE!" Ryota roared, leaping for him. "RYOTA NO!" Taker shouted. Ryota brought her staff down, but Edge leapt back and slashed her in the back before slamming her into the wall, her screaming in pain. "Ryota!" Taker shouted, rushing over to her. Three gash marks were in her back. "You...you rat!" Ryota panted. "Remember...the boiler room. Midnight," Edge said, disappearing into the darkness. "GET BACK HERE!" Ryota screamed, but she collapsed onto her hands and knees, pain etched on her face. "Hang in there, princess," Taker said, helping her up. She swung one of her arms behind his neck and they walked to the end of the hallway where Ryota leaned on the wall for support. "Dammit...this hurts...dang it Edge. I'm going to kill him!" she said through gritted teeth. "First, you need to heal up. Can you still do it?" Taker asked. Ryota shook her head no. "Darkness can't heal me. I just need to grin and bear it. Right now, we need to find the others and get to that boiler room. We have two and a half hours left. Let's go," she said. Taker had a concerned look but nodded and hoisted her onto his back. He took off at a sprint. "I hope they're ok," he thought.

With Kane and Lita...

"Smell anything?" Kane asked. Lita in her werewolf form shook her head no. Then, they heard footsteps. A growl escaped from Lita's throat. She stopped when Dave Batista and Hunter aka Triple H rounded the corner and saw the flaming red wolf and readied their weapons. "Guys stop! It's Lita!" Kane said, getting in front of her. "Prove it," Batista said. Lita transformed into her human form, a hand in her pocket. "Proof enough?" she asked. "But...Taker said you were dead! How did..." Batista started to ask but Lita stopped him. "Edge 'saved' me by turning me into a werewolf. Now he wants to rule Smackdown and turn it into a dog pound," she said. "So Edge is the leader? That little rat," Hunter growled. "I should've known it would be that piece of trash," Batista said. "Right now, we need to find my brother and Ryota. Let's get out of here," Kane replied. The three agreed and headed down the hallway.

Then they heard... "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Sparks of lightning flew from around the corner. "That's them! Let's go!" Hunter shouted, rushing ahead. When they rounded the corner, they saw Taker and Ryota, weapons raised. When the wolves were gone, Ryota leaned on her Saturn Staff for support. The others gasped at the slash marks on her back. "For the love of God what happened?!" Hunter asked. "Edge...the little snake got me," Ryota said without turning around. "And he's got Matt and Jeff-- LITA!?" Taker exclaimed. Ryota turned around and saw Lita! "LITA!" she cried, and the girls embraced, but Lita was careful with her back. "Oh my God. It's good to see you...I thought we lost you," Ryota said softly. The two broke apart. "Listen they have--" "We know. Edge is the leader and he's got the Hardy brothers," Ryota said cutting Lita off. "We can't stand here and chat. We've got one hour left. We have to get to the boiler room and fast," Taker said. The others agreed and rushed downstairs until they came to the basement. "The boiler room's just three doors down. I just hope we're not too late," Kane said.

--

Will they rescue Jeff and Matt in time?

Review and find out!


	6. Hell in a Cell Dog Fight

The Black Werewolf

Ch 6 guys! It's time for the ultimate showdown with Edge!

Who will win? Let's find out!

--

Ch 6 - Hell in a Cell dog fight!

The gang slowly crept inside the boiler room, not wanting to cause any noise that might set off an alarm. Taker, Ryota and Lita were in their werewolf forms, sniffing out anything that may smell like Edge. Ryota suddenly perked her head up as she heard moaning. She peeked her head around the corner and saw Victoria gravely injured. She transformed into her human form. "It's Victoria. Looks like Edge's dogs have been snacking on her," she said. She went around the corner and gingerly picked up Victoria and helped her up. After getting to her gang, she laid her down. "Victoria, can you hear me?" Ryota asked. Victoria slowly opened her eyes. "R..R..Ryota...divas...got them...all dead," she gasped out. "The divas are dead?!" Ryota whispered, shock on her face. Victoria nodded weakly. "I'm...done for, too...go beat Edge...for us..." With that, Victoria closed her eyes and breathed her last.

Ryota hung her head sadly as she got up. Taker wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A tear slid down her cheek and splashed onto the wrestling diva's lifeless face. She summoned her Saturn Staff and clenched it so tight, her knuckles turn slightly white. "Edge...you're going to pay for all the lives you've taken. I swear it on my staff and the crystal that you will pay DEARLY," she said through gritted teeth. A purple aura surrounded her. Kane pulled Taker back as the darkness from the crystal came forth.

"This is bad...Ryota's anger's off the charts. Anymore angrier and she'll let out all the darkness," he said. Before the gang could do anything, Ryota's black angel wings sprouted from her back and she took off. "RYOTA NO!" Taker shouted after her and ran ahead. "Come on guys!" Hunter said and they chased after Taker and Ryota. With Ryota, she zipped through the hallways, cutting down the werewolves that got in her way. In a huge room, fifty werewolves surrounded her. "I don't have time to deal you...DISGUSTING RATS!" Ryota shouted and with one sweep of her staff, all of the werewolves were blown back. The wolves got back up and rushed for her again. Ryota held out her staff in front of her vertically and a barrier surrounded her. She made it larger and crushed the wolves against the walls. She released the barrier and sensed no life from them. "Scum..." she said before flying off once more. Minutes later, Taker and the gang saw the carnage that Ryota left. "Whoa...now that's power. There's gotta be more than fifty wolves she took out," Hunter said.

"Uh guys? There's some she left alive," Lita said. She was right for ten werewolves were still alive. "I'll handle this. SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Taker shouted, unleashing two lightning balls at them, zapping them to death. "Nice shots," Batista said. Taker nodded and rushed ahead with the rest of the gang on his heels. With Ryota, she landed on the ground and entered a dark room. "Glad you could make it, Princess Ryota," came Edge's voice. Torches lit up and the room was illuminated. The room was the size of a gym. Stands were on each wall and on each wall stood 55 wolves each. "Where are the others?" Edge asked from his throne. "I don't need them to beat you. You've caused enough misery in my family! It's about time you faced judgement!" Ryota said, pointing her staff for emphasis. Edge jumped from his throne and faced Ryota, who had her staff ready to fight. "You're still going to fight me? Face it, you can't win against me...as long as you hold onto the darkness," Edge said. "Shut up!" Ryota snapped, charging for the leader and the fight began. With the gang, they were surrounded by twenty werewolves. "Dammit! They're everywhere. They're everywhere like rats!" Lita said, bringing out her claws. "Guys. Can you handle them? I'm going to help Ryota. The darkness is controlling her and I've got to snap her out of it," Taker said. "Don't worry. We got your back. Go save Ryota," Kane said. Taker nodded and leapt over the pack dashed for the throne room.

"Ryota please hang on!" he thought. Finally, he found the throne and spotted the werewolf leader and the princess fighting it out. He growled and went for them, but three wolves stood in his way. "SURPREME THUNDER CRASH!" he shouted. The barrage hit dead on and it blasted the wolves out of the way and leapt for Edge. He brought his lance down, but Edge sensed him and jumped out of the way, making the lance miss its mark. "Ryota snap out of it! Your anger is feeding the darkness and it's slowly controlling you! Gain control of your darkness and use it against Edge!" Taker pleaded. Ryota clutched her head as she tried to fight back against the growing darkness. The aura around her slowly disappeared and she regained control. Her black star slowly became Saturn's symbol. Her fangs retracted, her eyes turned from crimson to purple. Her silver streaks were gone. Her nails went back to normal. She was the princess once more. "Ugh...geez. Taker? What happened?" Ryota asked. "Talk later. Right now, we have a traitor to kill," Taker replied. "Aww how sweet. Together once more. But too bad that this reunion will be short lived! DIE!" Edge shouted and charged for the couple. All of a sudden... "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A firery arrow shot out of nowhere, grazing and burning Edge's arm. "Who did that!" Edge asked. "Get away from my brother and my sister!" came a voice. Edge whipped around only to face an Aqua Pressure attack from Batista, blasting him into the wall.

"This war ends now Edge! Where the Hardys?!" Hunter snapped. Edge stood up and snapped his fingers. A big torch lit up, showing Jeff and Matt unconsious, hanging over a tank. Inside was a huge werewolf! It had to be at least 8 feet long. It stared at the brothers hungerly, licking its lips. Taker sighed. "What's your game, Edge?" he asked. Edge smirked. "A dog fight. You and me. Hell in a Cell," he said. It was Taker's turn to smirk. "A foolish mistake, but you're on. If I win, you let the Hardys go. If I lose..." Taker sighed and Edge grinned and finished Taker's sentence "...Ryota becomes my mate." "NO!" Ryota cried. "Refuse and she'll die along with your friends," Edge said. Taker glared and agreed. The two transformed and Hell in a Cell was lowered down. The werewolves began barking and howling at the start of the match.

In their werewolf forms, Taker and Edge slowly circled each other, growling. It looked like they were daring each other to make the first move. Edge darted in and Taker pounced on him. He snapped his jaws at Edge's face, but Edge held him back. He used his hind legs to kick him off, forcing him into the cage. But Taker flipped out of the attack and hung onto the cage. Edge snarled in annoyance and leapt for him, but Taker leapt off and Edge slammed face first into the steel cage. As he slid off, his skin was torn open, causing him to bleed profusely. But he wouldn't give up. Taker went in for the kill and tackled him to the ground and tried to take a bite out of Edge again. Edge used his hind legs again and tried to kick him off, but Taker held on with his claws and they dug into Edge's flesh. With each kick Edge did, Taker's claws went in deeper, causing more gashes. Edge winced in pain as his nemesis's claws scratched him. He forced Taker's paws off him before flinging him into the cage. Taker slammed into the cage back first, causing cuts to appear onto his back. He slumped to the ground, barely standing. Ryota looked away, unable to see the pain her husband was in. Taker barely stood up when Edge slashed him in the face, causing a yelp of pain to come from the Deadman. He rolled a few time before stopping. Edge looked smug, thinking he was going to win. But he was in shock as the black werewolf stood up and howled. The gang cheered for him. "You can do it, Deadman!" "Come on brother!" "Go for it! Teach this rat a lesson in pain!" "The Hardys are counting on you!" Ryota had her hands in prayer position, pleading with her eyes. "Taker...do it for everyone," she said. Taker nodded and looked at Edge, determination in his eyes. Edge slowly backed up, still in shock. Taker charged for him at full speed and drove his claws into his chest. Edge's eyes registered shock and pain. Taker yanked his claws back out and Edge fell to the ground.

Edge's werewolves were silent as their leader went down. Take turned around to the gang...and let out a howl. Ryota transformed and howled back. Surprisingly, the other werewolves howled back. The boys cheered as their friend had killed off the traitor. The cage was lifted and Ryota rushed over and the two nuzzled against each other. The two transformed back, finding each other in the other's embrace. "You did it..." Ryota said. "No...we did it...together," Taker said. Then, Ryota turned in time to see the Hardys being untied by Hunter and Batista. The brothers had woken up cause of the howling caused by Taker and the others. "MATT!" Lita cried. Matt saw Lita rushing over and took her into his arms. "Oh Lita...oh God...this can't be real..." Matt whispered. "It IS real, Matt," Lita said. Kane looked at them with a little bit of sadness. Lita saw his expression and turned to Matt. "Matt...I love you, but...Kane needs me," she said. Matt looked shocked, then smiled. "If that's what you want...then do it. I'm not going to stop you. But no matter what, we're still friends," he said. Lita smiled and hugged Matt once more before hurrying to Kane's side. Taker and Ryota smiled at this sight before turning to each other...and closed the gap between them with a kiss. "When did this happen?" Lita asked with a smile. "A year ago," Kane replied, wrapping an arm around Lita.

Once in Taker's room, the guys reunited the element crystals with the darkness, creating the Twilight Crystal once more. "Finally...it's all over," Batista said, heaving a sigh of relief. "Yea...but..." Ryota looked away and the others got the message. Many people were killed during their fight with the werewolves. Taker came over and wrapped his arms around her. "They're all avenged Ryota. Never forget that," he whispered. Ryota nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

10 months had passed since the war began...

Taker and Ryota were blessed with half werewolf twins, Rin and Kikyou. (Free day with Undertaker on the right answer on where I got those names). Kikyou had her mother's brown hair and amber eyes while Rin had Taker's black hair and cold blue eyes.

Kane and Lita were remarried and were blessed with a boy. They named him Joey after Ryota's father. He had his father's look, but had Lita's flaming red hair and was also half werewolf thanks to Lita.

Taker was named leader of the werewolves and took it with honor. At night, he would go hunting with the pack, leaving Ryota to take care of the child. Ryota didn't mind him leaving once in awhile for hunting. Cena was also part of the pack and helped mark hunting territories by leaving three claws marks in trees. If Taker wasn't availabe for hunting nights, Cena would take over.

All in all, peace had returned to the wrestlers. They only hoped that it wouldn't be disturbed by anything else again.

--

Like most stories, another happy ending! What did you think?

Review!


End file.
